Saint (Earth-Sextus)
History Childhood Manny was born to his parents Manuel Burdick Sr. and Tassia Burdick. Manny was pretty chill growing up, he loved to play video games, watch movies and use the computer. Until he turned seven. He started hanging out with the local gang, in Chad Brown, Providence, Rhode Island. The gang was called The Ravagers, the gang color is black. The gang was about family, friends, god and hurting those who oppose those ideals. Manny hung out with them and was taught by his teenaged friend Jeffrey Carter who was seven years older than Manny. Jeffrey went to the High School across the street of Manny's elementary. Jeffrey and Manny with a few others were hanging out at almost midnight and met a few teens talking nonsense and threats at Manny's friends, Manny was taught to not act like a "little bitch" so he didn't cry but he wanted to because he was scared. Jeffrey taught Manny how to steal, how to use a gun, how to sell drugs and numerous other things. Manny did marijuana sometimes but he mainly sold it. Manny was also taught to drive by Jeffrey and his older brother Franklin. Manny didn't do well in school, he always talked back to his teachers and he got into numerous fights with kids he hated. Manny was taught how to fight by Jeffrey. Jeffrey knew kickboxing and street fighting and Jeff taught Manny everything he knew about fighting. On day in Fifth Grade (2012) Manny snuck out of school and he went to go hang out with Jeff and a few other kids part of The Ravagers. They hung out till nighttime, when Manny got tired and wanted to go home Jeff wanted to stop by an alley, so they went and Jeff met up with someone. Then a few teenagers came out of nowhere and started threatening Jeff and Jeff started fighting them. Then one of the opposing kids got out his gun and shot three of Manny's friends and missed Manny because he started running away at that point. The cops came but Manny was hiding, the ambulance came but it was too late. Jeff and a few others were dead. Manny was so sad that he started to cry and one of the cops saw him and brought him in the station for questioning. Manny told him everything and Manny's mom came and brought Manny home. On the last day of school in 2013 Manny got into a fist fight with a kid who was part of a rivaling gang, Manny started punching the kid and the kid tackled Manny. The kid pulled out a knife and tried to stab at Manny, Manny dodged but got nipped by the knife, Manny was bleeding a little and he got angry so he picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the kid's head and the kid started crying and Manny pushed him to the ground and started kicking him in the stomach. The kid started bleeding out of his mouth and a teacher came out of nowhere and pulled Manny off of the kid. The kid got up on his bike and rode away. That night Manny woke up hearing a loud bang, then another rang out. When Manny got up and opened his door he saw a few teenagers and one of them was the kid he beat up's brother. Manny went into his parents room and saw them dead, Manny started crying loudly and the cops came. They felt bad for Manny, they knew he was a bad kid but he was young and they thought he could get rehabilitated. The next day Manny was brought to an orphanage and he hated it there. Manny prayed to god every night to make sure his parents went to heaven. The other kids thought Manny was a little punk and that their lives were worse but they didn't cry like a "little bitch" Manny got angry at the bully of the orphanage named Daniel King so he beat him up. Daniel was asked what happened to him and he said he fell down the stairs. Danny became scared of Manny and Manny became the big tough guy in the orphanage. Manny got all the good food and the best quantity. Adoption On August 21st, 2013 Manny was in the orphanage gym training on the punching bag and lifting weights. Then a nun came in the room saying that Manny has a new home now. Manny was surprised because all of the people who came to see him didn't want to adopt him. When Manny went outside to see his new father he saw a man who a bit darker than himself. Manny was excited to see his new home but not so excited to have a new father. The man introduced himself as Dwayne Andrade and he was Cape Verdean as well as Manny. Dwayne told Manny upfront that he's gonna show him the world and train him in different fighting styles, what Manny does with his knowledge is up to him but first stop is Cape Verde. It wasn't to teach him a martial art but his heritage. During their visit to Cape Verde Dwayne gave Manny a rare fruit that only grows from a flower that blooms every fifty years. The fruit was called limeheart and it gave special Chi powers to anyone who ingests it. Dwayne teaches Manny how to use Chi and master it by the time he turns twenty. Dwayne was teaching Manny how find his inner self, when they were done exploring Cape Verde they headed to London. After six months of being in the United Kingdom they headed to Russia. After two months of Russia they head down to Asia. Eventually by the time they got to Japan when Manny was sixteen. Manny knows over 60 fighting disciplines; Manny mastered over forty combat disciplines and over twenty non-combat disciplines. When Manny finished learning everything Dwayne had to teach him in the eight years of training Manny had a choice to go back to the U.S. but Dwayne wouldn't stay with him. Manny was sad because he can't stay with his master who taught him so many different fighting styles and philosophies of the world and so many other things. Manny was taught well by Dwayne and is very smart. Manny was saddened that he had to leave Dwayne but he later came to terms with the decision. Take Me To Church Dwayne gave Manny enough money to go to California and Manny went. Manny went to Stockton and became a Garbage Truck Driver. Every Sunday Manny went to church but he slowly becomes more of an atheist because nothing good happens to him. He's a Garbage Truck Driver, his parents were killed, he was abandoned by his new father and he is barely making enough to live in his new apartment. Manny then became a full hardcore atheist because of all of the hardships he's been through. When Manny was watching TV in his apartment after a long day of driving he heard some screaming outside and heard loud noises behind his apartment. Manny got angry and he looked out the window and saw a man who had a gun pointed to a woman. Manny felt bad so he put on his black bandanna covering the bottom half of his face and he jumped out the window and landed on the other building. Manny then heard the man scream "Shut the fuck up bitch or I'll shoot!" The woman started screaming way louder yelling for help and Manny jumped down and took down the man. In a deep gravely voice Manny said "You're safe now, go home." The woman ran away and Manny searched the man and he found an address on a piece of paper, Manny took it and got the man's shirt off and tied him to a street lamp and waited until he heard cop sirens so he can go back to his apartment. The next morning Manny went to a coffee shop to meet a man who owned a dojo called Grandmaster Long's Martial Arts. The man's name was Alex Long, he gave Manny the offer to work as a Taekwondo instructor. Manny accepted the offer but he told Alex that he was a garbage truck drive so Alex told Manny he can be an instructor during afternoon hours which was 1:00 PM PST to 8:00 PM PST. Manny was given a black gi to wear while teaching his pupils Taekwondo. Manny started to instruct that same night and he was doing great teaching others. After a few weeks Alex awarded Manny a staff for being so good. When Manny was walking home at night he was being mugged, Manny then beat up the man and took some money from the mugger. The next day Manny went to the store and bought multiple pairs of high elasticity black shirts with face masks, he also got multiple pairs of black cargo pants and black steel toed boots. Manny then used this outfit that night and he went to the address that was on the paper the man had a while back. What Manny found was ruins of a house, Manny then started looking around. He saw a cross on the ground and it blinded Manny. Manny staggered and fell on the ground, he started to hear people coming close to him. Manny tightly held on to the cross, and he heard a guy come up to him and say "Die bitch!" so Manny dodged him and stabbed him in the back with the cross, slowly regaining his vision he sees another man run up to him so he kicked him in the face. The last guy had a gun and told Manny to get on his knees with his hands behind his back, so Manny complied and when the man got closer Manny grabbed the guy's hand and broke it. Manny took the gun and shot the man in the leg. Manny started to search the area to see why he was jumped, he searched the goons and found a cellphone, Manny checked it and it had so many different text messages that were horrific. The most curious of all of them was a supposed warehouse filled with kidnapped children for selling. Manny thought this was crazy but he decided to check it out. He went to the warehouse with the gun from the goon. Manny broke in and saw a few children on a couch tied up. Proceeded to let them go but a goon came out of nowhere and Manny shot him in the stomach, then more goons started coming out and Manny started to beat them all up. Then a big guy came out with a shotgun so Manny shot the shotgun and run up to the big guy and took him down. Manny then took the kids to a safer location and called the cops, when Manny saw the cop lights flashing from down the street he climbed the building and perched himself on the building to make sure the cops take care of the children, which they did, they called the ambulance and the children were taken to the hospital. Manny then started to parkour his way home. The next morning Manny was watching the news eating a bagel. He saw that the kids were okay and were taken back home to their families, Manny felt relieved. Manny got up to pick up some groceries at the gas station. He went in and got some milk, a guy came in the isles looking for other people and he didn't see Manny because he was in a blind spot. Then the guy started robbing the store, the kid behind the counter was complying with the man's orders, then Manny came from behind and took down the robber and punched his head to the ground and he fell unconscious. The kid started to call the cops and when the kid hung up the phone he thanked Manny. Manny said "It's all good" and the kid called his father and told Manny to wait until his father came. The cops came to pick up the guy and his father came a few seconds after the cops arrived. The kid's father and the cops were talking and the cops left with the robber in the back seat. The kid's father thanked Manny and said that he can have free groceries for the rest of his life, Manny thanked the store owner and the store owner gave Manny $5,000 of his own money for saving his son. Manny thanked the store owner and Manny left with his milk. Manny decided to save the money. Manny went to go instruct his pupils that night and everything went well and he went home. That night Manny got his outfit on and he went out. He started to follow a goon, the goon went inside a church. Manny followed him inside and there were a bunch of people with guns and swords just sitting listening to a priests preaching about how "God is the real enemy and man is his army, so man must rise up to destroy what god has created." Manny thought this was weird, he didn't want to just rush in there or he will get shot up. The priest then started saying "The Church Of Asmoz is the one and only true religion!" The goons started to cheer, Manny thought this was crazy. Then the priest said "Our first order is to defeat all of the other gangs in all of Stockton. We got to demolish The Ravagers, The Mystics, The Gokudo and last but certainly not least, The Mafia!" Everyone started cheering. Manny was amazed at how this is something way bigger than himself. Manny hid in a better place and waited until all of the goons left the church. He was going to interrogate the priest until he saw he had multiple bodyguards. Manny waited until the priest went to the bathroom, Manny followed him in their knowing there is a window to escape. Manny locked the bathroom door and started to interrogate the priest. Manny started to slowly torture the priest, using methods that most people would find brutal and corrupt but Manny didn't care. Manny smashed the priest's face into the toilet seat. The priest finally told Manny everything he needed to know. The priest isn't the leader of The Church Of Asmoz but he's a General, one of many Generals. The leader is named Apollyon, nobody has ever met Apollyon, the people who had seen his face got shot by him in person. Manny thanked the priest and he ran out the window and left. Next morning Manny had to wake up early to drive the garbage truck. During his shift he saw a mysterious man who threw away perfectly good computers, hard drives and phones. Manny grew suspicious so he took a hard drive to see what was on it. When his shift was over he went to the library to use the computer to see what was on the hard drive. When Manny looked there were ambiguous titles for folders, when Manny clicked on one reading 'Lunchfeast' he saw a bunch of .txt files all reading 'classified00' following a random number. Manny clicked on one of them and it had a bunch of names, addresses and phone numbers. Manny thought it was very sketchy but one of them were in bold. Manny checked every other one but 'classified05' is the only one with a bold name, address and phone number. Manny thought it was weird so he wrote it down and he took the hard drive and destroyed it. After Manny was done instructing his students on Taekwondo he went home. Manny put on his suit and went outside. He was finally getting close to solving the mystery, so Manny went to the address and he heard screaming from inside so he snuck in through a window. Manny slowly went near the stairs and saw a man fighting another man. Manny waited it out until the abuser puller out a knife, Manny went up to the guy downstairs and kicked the knife out his hand. The guy said "What are you doing?" and Manny said "What does it look like, I'm stopping you from killing this man!" and the man who was getting hurt said "Hey, I'll give you the coordinates, just don't kill me!" and the abuser said "You think you can get off that easy? I want answers! Where's Apollyon?" Manny then said "Calm down, what's your beef?" and the furious man said "My beef is that Apollyon killed my pregnant fiance! I want him dead and this man knows where he is!" The man gave the furious man the address for the location where Apollyon's top general is. The furious man then shot the guy in the face and Manny said "What the fuck, you didn't have to do that!" then the furious man said "I do what I gotta do." Manny got angry and he started to fight the man. Manny and the man were fighting and the man threw Manny onto a couch and said, "Don't follow me punk, let me do my job!" The furious man left on his motorcycle, Manny went outside but the man was long gone. Manny went back inside the house of the man to look for evidence to see where Apollyon's best general is located. Manny was searching the body of the man and he had a notebook on him, the notebook was full of gibberish. Manny got angry and threw the notebook at the lamp and the lamp got knocked over and it broke open part of the wall. Manny opened more of the wall and saw a key and a note. The note read "This key is to open the warehouse's basement cellar. The address is on the other side. Be warned, whoever finds this means I'm probably dead and all the guards their will come after you, especially the general. Go with a few friends to help you even stand a chance. Good luck." Manny went to the address and saw the furious man's motorcycle. Manny ran around the building to find the cellar and he opened the cellar door. He went in and saw a load of guns and ammunition. Manny took two desert eagles and a clip for each. Manny went into the main building and saw the furious man sneaking around, Manny whispered "Psss" and the man saw Manny and Manny threw a desert eagle to the man. The man smirked and nodded his head. The man went in shooting up the place, Manny getting angry but letting it slide he went in and shot the standing guys in the feet. They were looking around a saw a big guy run out of the warehouse, Manny and the furious man went outside to follow him. The big guy ran into a church down the street. Manny and the furious man followed him into the church and there was a buff priest with a shotgun with a few other people inside the building. The big guy told the priest that he was being followed by two madmen. The priest then said "Let's get 'em" Manny and the furious man became prepared to fight the small army of men. Manny and the furious man took down the goons within five minutes. The priest then said "You two are not very nice, how dare you enter here without praying. You two are just starting trouble... Un..... Wanted.. Trouble.." The furious man then said "I'm gonna kill you, hopefully that'll get Apollyon my attention!" and the priest said "You're not the JUDGE for that!" and the furious man said "Oh really?" then the priest threw a gas canister and shot it in mid air and he got his lighter and lit the gas on fire. The whole church was being burnt, the priest said "We're all going to die together!" and Manny said "What the fuck are you doing?" and the priest laughed and ran to a different part of the church. Manny and the furious man were running to the priest. The priest went outside and started to climb the church, Manny went out there but the furious man wasn't there. The priest made it to the top of the building. Manny told the priest "We can make this work man, you don't have to jump!" and the priest said "May Asmoz Damn You To HEAVEN you son of a bi...." A loud gunshot rang in the air, the priest was shot in the head by the furious man. The priest fell down to the ground and Manny climbed to the cross. The cops came and the sun was rising, people came outside to see the commotion and a news reporter came too. They all were amazed at Manny on the cross. The furious man was arrested and the priest was put into a body bag. Manny then jumped off the church and snuck his way home. Manny slept for four hours so he could wake up at 10:00 AM PST. When Manny woke up he put on the news and he saw the reporter for Coyote News the beautiful Katherine 'Kitty' Song. She was talking about the vigilante that was on top of The Old North Church who was working with Rick Palace Jr. into defeating a good amount of The Church Of Asmoz. Since the vigilante saved many people by defeating the Asmoz Cult threat and was on top of the cross in a blurred image, Katherine coined him a name. The name was Saint. Manny liked that name so he stuck with it. Personality Saint is very serious and quiet. Sometimes he may even cracks some jokes. He is very courageous and helps whoever he can. He prefers to not take another's but he would only do so as a last resort or if his emotions control him. That doesn't stop him from brutally injuring people to the point of being in an hospital, he usually does it when he's angry, sad or scared. He doesn't hesitate at all when he hurts his foes, he actually gets a thrill from doing so. Saint cares for all people no matter if they're black, white, Asian, Hispanic, gay, bi, straight, pan, trans, asexual, Christian, Muslim, Jewish, Buddhist, Atheist, human, alien or peanut butter. Manny will defend anyone who hasn't done any wrong or any severe actions. When Manny isn't being his alter-ego Saint he is very kind and playful. Saint's Powers & Abilities Powers Manny gained these powers through eight years of training; the powers came from ingesting the rare limeheart which is a fruit that blooms in a flower every fifty years anywhere in Cape Verde. Manny ingested it and it gave him special powers which only consist of Chi. * Chi Manipulation: Manny possesses superhuman physical prowess. Manny can create, shape and manipulate Chi. By learning to harness this inner natural energy, he can gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Some examples include physically manifesting all of his inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will, achieving extraordinary abilities, strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, or in some cases, enables the use of super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. ** Chi Augmentation: Manny can channel his own chi through his own body and enhance his physical abilities. ** Chi Infusion: Manny can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with chi energy, empowering and energizing them and allowing Manny to manipulate their qualities and efficiency. * Magic Immunity: Manny is invulnerable to all forms of magic and magical powers. He gained this ability through ingesting the limeheart. Abilities * Peak Human Physical Conditioning: Manny is an Olympic-level athlete and gymnast. ** Peak Human Agility: '''Have agility pushed to the very limit of human capability. ** '''Peak Human Durability: '''The ability to have denser/tougher bones and muscles than normal humans, but without any superhuman degree ** '''Peak Human Endurance: '''Endure more physical discomfort than average humans. ** '''Peak Human Balance: '''Have better balance than ordinary humans. ** '''Peak Human Flexibility: '''His flexibility is at the peak of Human potential ** '''Peak Human Healing: '''To heal faster than normal human ** '''Peak Human Longevity: '''To have an extended, yet non-superhuman lifespan compared to normal humans. ** '''Peak Human Reflexes: '''Gain more advanced reactions than the average human. ** '''Peak Human Sensory System: '''To have the senses at the best of human ability. ** '''Peak Human Speed: '''The power to be fast at peak human condition. Up to 40 mph without using his chi! Using his chi to the fullest extent Manny can run up to 80 mph! ** '''Peak Human Stamina: '''The ability to have stamina at the pinnacle of the human condition ** '''Peak Human Strength: '''Have strength superior over normal members of his race, up to 600 lbs without using his chi! Using his chi to the fullest extent Manny can lift up to 6000 lbs! * '''Meditation: Manny is a master of meditation and relaxation techniques. He can enter a trance-like state to ignore pain and slow his heart rate. * Weapons Master: He has been trained in the use of almost all martial arts weapons. * Pressure Point Locator: Manny can locate different pressure points on a human's body; incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. * Interrogation Expert: Junior uses many different interrogation methods to extract information from criminals. His knowledge of criminology and torture is unerring and often overwhelming. * Skilled Acrobat: Manny is a skilled acrobat capable of many difficult feats. * Multilingual: He can speak fluent in English, Spanish, Chinese, Mandarin, German, Cantonese, Japanese, Korean, Italian, French and Russian. * Optimal Finesse: Manny can use all his skills to his highest potential. This effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. Manny has complete and utter control over his skills and instinctively knows which of his abilities will best suit any number of situations. * Marksmanship: Manny is an expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the High Noon in terms of accuracy. * Stealth: His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. * Genius Level Intellect: Saint is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander. * Tactical Analysis: He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes, relying on his plans and experience to outmaneuver many of his superhuman friends and adversaries. He is an excellent leader. * Leadership: He is known for having great leadership. He is leader of Recon. * Escapology: He has been seen escaping from a gas chamber in less than a minute, and remarked afterwards that he could've died in that minute of struggling. * Driving: Manny is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes, trucks and he is also skillful at driving jets, helicopters and auto boats and small ships. * Tracking: Trained in hunting techniques by Dwayne Andrade. * Disguise: Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 20. Saint has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. Paraphernalia Equipment Saint Suits Preliminary Suit: '''When Manny was walking home at night he was being mugged, Manny then beat up the man and took some money from the mugger. The next day Manny went to the store and bought multiple pairs of high elasticity black shirts with face masks, he also got multiple pairs of black cargo pants and black steel toed boots. Manny used this suit to conceal his identity while fighting crime. ''About The Suit'' * '''Ages Used: Used from the ages 20-21. Saint Armor: '''When Manny was speaking to Jacob Slater (Cypher) he revealed to him that he was Saint. Jacob said that he can totally make him some new armor, Manny said he wanted it in "Black and Green" The armor looks pretty cool. Most of the suit is all black and some of it like the details are green. There's a cross on the chest which is green. It has tabi boots, a flowing silk ninja sash and a cool mask. The mask covers the whole head and has flowing silk coming out from the back of the head like a bandana. The armor is fully bulletproof, fireproof, and fully insulated from electrical attacks. The suit is also light sensitive, darkening when there is more light. The armor is a kevlar tri-weave. Manny can also put his staff on his back. ''About The Suit'' * '''Ages Used: Used from the ages 21-Present. Fighting Styles * Muay Thai: '''Manny learned Muay Thai from Dwayne, he mastered it within a ten month period. * '''Jeet Kune Do: Manny learned Jeet Kune Do from Dwayne and mastered it in a year. * Capoeira: Manny learned Capoeira and mastered it in eight months. * Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu: Manny learned and mastered Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu in a eleven months. * Krav Maga: Manny was taught and mastered Krav Maga in six months. * Kung Fu: 'Manny knows all of the different animal styles of Kung Fu. Manny mastered all of them in the two years of being in China, even though Kung Fu is Chinese his master Hanzo Hitachi taught all of the different styles. ''(Tiger Fist, Hei Hu Quan, Fu Jow Pai, Panther, Praying Mantis Fist, Shandong Tánglángquán, Nán Pài Tángláng, Horse, Cobra, Bull, Wolf, Deer, Bear, Boar, Ying Zhao Pai, Eagle Claw Style, Python, Scorpion, Elephant, Lion, Frog, Duck, Dog, Crow, Tiger Cub, Chicken, Hawk, Turtle, Swallow, Lizard) * 'Ninjutsu: '''The traditional Japanese art of stealth, camouflage, and sabotage, developed in feudal times for espionage and now practiced as a martial art. Manny learned all of the 18 Disciplines Of Ninjutsu in Japan from Dwayne and he learned and mastered all of them in the two years of being in Japan. ''(Bajutsu - horsemanship, Bōjutsu - stick and staff techniques, Bōryaku - tactics, Chi-mon - geography, Chōhō - espionage, Hensōjutsu - disguise and impersonation, Intonjutsu - escaping and concealment, Kayakujutsu - pyrotechnics, Kenjutsu - sword techniques, Kusarigamajutsu - kusarigama (chain-sickle) techniques, Naginatajutsu - naginata (polearm) techniques, Seishinteki kyōyō - spiritual refinement, Shinobi-iri - stealth and infiltration, Shurikenjutsu - throwing weapons techniques, Sōjutsu - spear techniques, Sui-ren - water training, Taijutsu - unarmed combat, Tenmon - meteorology) Weapons '''Weapons Saint Uses: Swords, spears, shields, knives, clubs, quivers and arrows. A large variety of firearms and other weapons used for close range, as well as technological weapons and devices such as a large 'power glove.' Retractable Bo Staff: A custom-made, retractable bo staff that serves as Manny's primary weapon. It was created by Jacob Slater, it's made out of vorencalum. The staff is basically unbreakable and it hits hard. There's nothing else about the staff other than being very handy. To extract the staff all Manny has to do is squeeze the handle of the staff on each side and to bring it back inside all Manny has to do is twist the handle of the staff so it slides back in through a controlled magnet. Transportation * Shadow usually travels by foot across city rooftops. Power Grid | Intelligence = 5 | Strength = 3 | Speed = 3 | Durability = 2 | Energy Projection = 1 | Fighting Skills = 6 | Trivia * Manny is an alcoholic * Manny Suffers from severe clinical depression, that's why he drinks himself to the point of blackout * Junior is ambidextrous * Manny loves Tigers, Turtles, Ducks, Rabbits and Owls. * He has an IQ of 180 * Manny's favorite instruments are violins and pianos and he can easily play both of them. * August 21st, 2013 is the day Manny was adopted and Thursday August 12th, 2021 was the day Manny came back to the United States